GoGang and the Rule 34 Invasion/Chapter 1
is Checking the Internet Igor: "What is this? Rule 34?" Pingy: "It's a virus site! Don't go there!" Igor: "It dosen't seem to be a virus site. Seriously, why would an innocent site named "Rule 34" have viruses? Besides, they have pics of Sanae Kochiya." sees the R34 pictures of Sanae Kochiya. Igor is disgusted and closes the tab Igor: "I saw things I haven't seen. Give me some brain bleach now." Pingy: "I TOLD YOU!" Kochiya walks towards the two Sanae Kochiya: "OH NO!" sees R34 pictures of Peach, Daisy, and Rosalina. He leaks oil Igor: "Godbammit, Pingy!" Sanae Kochiya: "Seriously, Rule 34? That sh*t is gross as hell! I don't like it!" Igor "I'm offended by it." crashes into the Room Igor: "Cirno, why are you scared?" Pingy: "I am going to block that porn site!" Blocks Rule 34 Website with NETGEAR Firewall Igor: "Now we're safe from that nasty site! Now, back to my question, why is Cirno scared?" Cirno: "I saw pictures..." Igor: "Of what?" Pingy: "Of your Rule 34 pictures?!" Cirno: "..YES!" Igor: "Oh my god, little Cirno is terrified." and Marisa Kirisame walks in. John is upset while Marisa Kirisame is crying Igor: "John, are you angry?" John: "Sort of. I saw Rule 34 pictures of my girlfriend! I'M DISGUSTED!" Marisa Kirisame: "I don't even love Reimu Hakurei as my lesbian girlfriend!" cries to Rule 34 HQ Gackt: "What is this? GoCity? We're going to take over GoCity!" Laughs Chef Retardee: "Yeah!" Append: "I agree!" Gustav: "I'll put Rule 34 posters of Touhou characters everywhere!" Gackt: "Let's raid GoCity now!" Rule 34 users head to GoCity. to the GoGang HQ Igor: "Marisa Kirisame, chill down! It's not like the end of the world!" Pingy: "I have a Wario Amiibo!" shows his Wario Amiibo to everyone Igor: "Nice Amiibo!" John: "Marisa Kirisame, I can do anything to chill you down! ANYTHING!" Marisa Kirisame: "Take me to your room, please." John: "Sure!" and Marisa Kirisame go to John's room Igor: "I sense some making out." Pingy: Cheetos "Yeah? So what?" Igor: "No Big deal!" Sanae Kochiya: at window "Oh uh..." Igor: "Something wrong, Sanae Kochiya?" Kochiya is Mind Controlled By the Rule 34 Helmet Sanae Kochiya: "My name is not Sanae Kochiya anymore! I'm Rule 34nae!" Igor: "CRAP!" TRIES to get rid of the helmet on Sanae Kochiya's head helmet is unstoppable Igor: "GUYS! WE NEED TO GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" GoGang runs out of GoCity Igor: "This is unbelieveable..." 34nae is chasing the GoGang Igor: "F*CK!" (x3) Pingy: "You're becoming like Mariotehplumber if you keep saying the F-Word!" Igor: "I'm overstressed!" John: "I'm worried about Sana-" Igor: "WE CAN'T DO CRAP ABOUT SANAE KOCHIYA!." John: "But she's-" Igor: "WE CAN'T DO SOMETHING, IDIOT!" John: "But.." Igor: "Forget it, John, we can't do something!" John: "Fine!" Marisa Kirisame: "That was mean to John!" decides to join the chase Chica: "Hey guys! Can we Stop at Pizza Hut?" Igor: "We need to save GoCity first!" John: "It's unexplainable!" Pingy: "WE NEED HELP!" at GoCity... Rule 34copter is dropping Rule 34 helmets on people People Gets Mind Controlled Kimble (who is now Rule 34 Kimble) makes a cameo appearance Rule 34 Kimble: "I LOVE RULE 34!" Gackt: "Our plan is working!" back to the heroes Igor: Rule 34anae "SOMEBODY TRY TO GET RID OF THIS HELMET ON SANAE KOCHIYA'S HEAD!" Pingy: "OK!" TRIES to get rid of the helmet on Rule 34anae's head Pingy: "According to my research, the helmet will not be removed until we defeat Rule 34!" Igor: "F*ck." Ttes Rule 34anae into a tree with chains Igor: "Sorry Sanae Kochiya, but this is for your own good." Pingy: "You have another girlfriend...right?" Igor: "Well, it's Info-Chan!" appears while Rule 34nae escapes while the heroes aren't looking 34nae goes to GoCity with the Rule 34 mind controlled armies Igor: "WHAT THE F-" gang runs again Pingy: "Stop! Sanae Kochiya!" Rule 34anae: "Not until I have some fun with Igor-" Igor: "YOU'RE INSANE!" gang hides in a mountain Igor: "We have to build our base here." Pingy: "OK!" prepares the kiddy playhouse GoGang are squished together inside Igor: "I'm all glued up!" looks around the mountain. He sees a Giant Flat Plain Igor: "We found WHERE we can build the HQ." gang rushes to the plain and start building Anti-Rule 34 HQ Sophie: "Teamwork is key! Keep up the good work!" Igor: "Yes, Ms. Waterfall!" they finished building the HQ... W.I.P. Category:GoGang Series Category:Story about Category:Transcript